User talk:Reversinator
List of Paint Roller's recognizable paintings A lot of the time Paint Roller will draw something that has nothing to do with the Kirby series. *Soarar *Rick *Warpstar *Maxim. Tomato *Sleep Kirby *Rainbow Line *Food *Parasol *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Mr. Shine *Waddle Dee *Dale *Twizzy *Meta Knight *HAL logo *Mr. Frosty *2005 (the year KCC was made) *Waddle Doo *Crouching Kirby *Rocky *Invincibility Lollipop *Compact Star *Top Speed patch *Chilly *Glunk *Door *Stake *U.F.O *Wheelie *Scarfy *Pichikuri *Thudd *Mr. Bright *Winged Star *Rocket Star *Metal Block *Vitality *Maxim Tomato *Pacto *Kine *Chuchu *Balloon Bomber *Kirby standing on one leg *Waddle Dee *Kabu *Gordo *King DeDeDe *Mr. Tick Tock *Switch *Dark Matter *Para Scorceress *Swerve Star *Phan Phan *Kracko *Nightmare *Coo Discussion about the list :Add Scarfy, Pichikuri, Bouncy, and Thudd. Also, "Chickie" is called Twizzy, and the stump is called stake. Keep your eye out for Mr. Bright too, he's supposed to be there. EmptyStar 00:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I have already seen the Pichikuri, Bouncy and Thudd, but I forgot their names. Also, I never saw Mr. Bright, but I did see a bright sun. Reversinator Mr. Bright IS the sun. (not the actual sun) The last time I checked, Mr. Bright had a face. Reversinator ??? Huh? Reversinator What do you mean "last time you checked"? ::Alright, add Compact Star. EmptyStar 02:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Come on. It means something that has always been the same, like "Last time I checked, our planet had one sun and one moon." Reversinator I saw someone with a red visor. I didn't finish the picture though, so I'll be on the lookout for that. Gah, I see what you mean about Mr. Bright. There's two suns: one's Mr. Bright, the other's a big red sun. I found a pink slime-thing with a ribbon on its head. I also found something that looks like one of the rides from Kirby Air Ride, exept that it isn't from Kirby Air Ride. It's orange with a blue ball behind it. I ALSO found a blue fish with big lips and yellow fins. AND I found what looks like a Simirror, but with dark colors instead of vivid ones. ALSO, I found a yellow thing with red teeth and one eye. Do you know anything like those monsters? :Alright, you found Kine, Bouncy (?), and the Rocket Star. Checking for more soon... EmptyStar 02:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Explain the Simmor one more please. EmptyStar 03:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The yellow thing is Pacto. And, I think the pink slime-thing is Chuchu. Sorry to interrupt. Nope, there's no Bouncy. And now I found a fish with a fuse on its back and a skull mask. I'll explain the Simirror once I find it again. :Might be Balloon Bomber. EmptyStar 03:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dang, that's what I was about to say. Balloon Bomber it is. And new enemies: one has no limbs, is brown and has the =O face. The other is an egg with an opening in the middle. Inside it, a single eye. :Kabu and Mumbies? EmptyStar 03:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes and no. Also, I found an enemy that has a blue body and a duck bill, but I didn't finish it. Also, when you draw the single horizontal line, what the heck is the picture? I've come up with a piece of trivia! The top speed patch that is drawn is actually one of the fake items that you can "get" in City Trial during the Fake Items event. I've figured out the blue enemy: It's King DeDeDe! All right, I'll explain the Simirror one. Take a Simirror. Take away his hands and the star on his head. Give him electric blue hair, a grey hat and a dark purple robe. More info on the one with the red visor. He has a yellow... something on his head (I don't know what it is) and he has a grey face with an evil grin. :What shape is the yellow thing on his head? As for the simmiror one, explain the hair a bit more. EmptyStar 17:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) For Simirror, the hair curls on each side, like a J. Actually, don't you have Canvas Curse? :Yeah, I do, but I was never good at Paint Panic. EmptyStar 19:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, could it be Drawcia? EmptyStar 19:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't really have Canvas Curse. Not even a rom of it. I just know what the characters are if they're familiar to me. :::Alright, I found it out. Its a Para Scorceress (the things Drawcia sends out in the final battle). There's a pic at the bottom of Drawcia's page. EmptyStar 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) All right, on red visor's head is three orange spheres that appear to be on fire and two golden... antlers, I think. :Flamer? EmptyStar 22:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::OMG I know what the egg is! Its from Celestial Valley!!! EmptyStar 22:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :The visor thing is Nightmare. EmptyStar 22:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, what's Mr. Bright look like in the minigame? EmptyStar 22:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) What's the name of the egg? And I forget what he looks like in the minigame. :It doesn't have a name, its a part of the scenery. And does the Mr. Bright actually have a face? EmptyStar 23:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he has a face. And so, what do we label the egg, Celestial Valley scenery? Ok, what else is there? Also, I think that the discussion about the list should be in a different section. I'm searching right now, but I haven't found anything new. Actually, I've seen a purple eel-like thing with yellow polka dots and what looks like a regular cartoon whale (think of Wailmer from Pokémon, but longer and skinnier), but with angry eyes and dark blue skin. I doubt these are real enemies, so I never bothered to post the information. Now, I'm curious. And no, the whale is not Fatty Whale or whatever he's called. Yes. Yeah, try it out. =) EmptyStar 01:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : =o It's much longer than I expected. It might make the page too long. EmptyStar 01:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... so, is it too long? Is all our work wasted? Reversinator ::No. Move it to Paint Panic. I'll redo the rest of the page later. EmptyStar 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Why don't you make a separate page and title it List of Drawings drawn by Paint Roller in KCC]] or something?...-- I made a new page since Paint Roller's page already gives the basic information on the subgame. 'Reversinator' Food Discussion Now that I've done this list, I'll make another one, this time on.... food! Now this one will be a hassle. I'll star with Kirby: Super Star and then branch out to the other games. I've listed all(or most) of the food in Gourmet Race. 'Reversinator' What about the corn? You know, from the Spring Breeze intro? I did put corn. Candy corn and regular corn. 'Reversinator' oh. ok All right, I've added in the food in Kirby 64, but there's food that I don't recognize. To all who wish to help, combine Ice and Spark to get the Fridge. Generates food. copy there are lots of characters that copy ability's Mega-man for one also i don't appreciate you criticizing my article I'm using a comp from the 1980s & I was born with a controller in my hand so shove it1337 w0n 21:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I can't understand you. 'Reversinator' I'll translate. (There are lots of characters that copy enemies' abilities. For one there's Mega-man. Also I don't appreciate you criticizing my article. I'm using a computer from the 1980s & I was born with a controller in my hand so shove it.) Megaman doesn't copy, he downloads the enemy. About the Tornado article Are you sure there's a Tornado Kirby Trophy in Melee? Cause I only saw the one in Brawl. Maybe I made a mistake. By the way, did you add the picture? If so, it's not showing. 'Reversiator' That was the picture you thought was there. I added the real one. I also figured out what happened that made your edit ruin the gallery. See, when you put an asterisk (*) to make a section, the asterisk sometimes multiplies, making empty sections, and it can really get in the way of things. List of Food *Watermelon *Hot Dog *Orange *Candy Corn *Tomato *Vanilla Ice Cream *Banana *Cupcake *Fudge Popsicle *Pancakes *Soda *Rotten Pumpkin *Grapes *Cherries *Peach *Maxim Tomato *Sundae *Melon *Corn *Milk *Milk in a bottle *Cake *Coffe *Strawberry *Hamburger *French Fries *Cheese *Peas *Eggs *Candy Cane *Orange Juice *Cookie *Turkey Leg *Apple *Lemonade *Pudding *Steak *Beans *Chicken *Pep Brew =O OMG!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2cpSjcHY44&feature=player_profilepage Notice something? =O EmptyStar 21:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Uh... no... Aside from "Halken".Reversinator'' :=( It's the yellow and green thing that Paint Roller draws. EmptyStar 21:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I was just about to post that. So, I put it as old HAL logo, I guess. And I imagine you've gotten better at the game? :Me? No, I just watched a playthrough of someone getting the max score on Youtube lol. And are you sure thats the old HAL logo? EmptyStar 21:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, the video is showing Super Star for the SNES, so that's what I assume. :::http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=949625&topic=51851840 And now we wait. EmptyStar 22:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: You're not the only one with a Gamefaqs account. I'm on all the time at the K&tAM board. Reversinator ::::: We have our answer: it's the mark. So, I guess I'll change the list. Reversinator ::::::Awsome! Also, I asked the same questoin here if you wanna see. http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/askgurus/gobbo151.html EmptyStar 19:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: And Star, how come you haven't replied to the TWO posts I've made on your talk page? Reversinator :Oh, sorry, I was on vacation. I'm back though. And I removed it because most of it was poorly written and some of them were fairly obvious. EmptyStar 21:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no indication that the stage is Dream Land's fountain. As for your correction, it didn't agree with the tense of the section. EmptyStar 22:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd72eYfv8k8 Look at the very begining of the video. Reversinator :Ahh! Good eye! I'll changing it back. And we don't get into argument, just (minor) dissagreements. EmptyStar 22:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) It's Denjaa. EmptyStar 01:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) List of Kirby-related stikers in SSBB *Dyna Blade (Kirby Super Star) *Needle Kirby (Kirby 64) *Kirby (Kirby 64) *Big Switch (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Meta Knight Ball (Kirby Canvas Curse) *Waddle Dee Ball (Kirby *Cupid Kirby (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Nruff (Kirby 64) *Cell Phone (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Bonkers (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Hot Head (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Blipper (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Chef Kawasaki (Kirby Super Star *Cook Kirby (Kirby Super Star) *Underwater Kirby (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *King Dedede (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *King Dedede (Kirby Super Star) *Whispy Woods (Kirby Super Star) *Starman (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Boxy (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Kirby on King Dedede (Kirby 64) *Waddle Dee (Kirby 64) *Acro (Kirby series) *Box Boxer (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Bronto Burt (Kirby 64: the Crystal Shards) *Candy (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Daroach (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Gordo (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Kirby (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Kirby (Kirby Air Ride) *Maxim Tomato (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Meta Knight (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Perara (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Squeaker (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Treasure Chest (Kirby: Squeak Squad) I think I can help out with this. I happen to have some Kirby stickers. If you can, that would be great. Reversinator God, I have so many pages of Mario stikers, but barely any Kirby stickers. HAL maded this game, so I don't know why there's so little. Reversinator finally back... hi :Who are you? Reversinator ::A person who edits at this wiki. I have potential for adminship, but I need to make a few more edits first. :::And why did you say hello to me? Reversinator ::::Because you're the only person on. :::::Oh. You know, this place is really dead. Reversinator ::::::Sometimes. It's bursting with activity on Saturday/Sunday afternoon tho. :::::::Really? Reversinator ::::::::Some Sat/Suns. I'm never here on weekdays FYI. :::::::::Usually I'm not online on Sat/Suns, so I have to see. BTW, if you reply now, don't expect a reply from me for a little bit because I'm making an article. Reversinator ::::::::::Playing Mario and Luigi RPG 3. :::::::::::Playing Canvas Curse. Reversinator ::::::::::::Hey, we could work together. You play the levels for Canvas Curse and fill out information on it using Infoboxes, then I sprite the pictures. Deal? :::::::::::::Deal. By sprite, you mean obtain, right? Reversinator ::::::::::::::Make. :::::::::::::::You're spriting now too? List of Kirby-related trophies in SSBM I've come of with something geniously awesome: I'll use the list on the Smash Bros. Wiki! *Kirby *Kirby (Smash) *Maxim Tomato *Warp Star *Star Rod *Parasol *Kirby Hat 1 (Link, Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi) *Kirby Hat 2 (Ness, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Fox) *Kirby Hat 3 (Peach, Ice Climber, Bowser, Sheik, Zelda) *Kirby Hat 4 (Luigi, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch) *Kirby Hat 5 (Falco, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Young Link, Ganondorf) *Whispy Woods *Fountain of Dreams *Fire Kirby *Fighter Kirby *Ball Kirby *Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Rick *Gooey *Meta Knight List of Kirby-related Trophies in SSBB *Kirby *Cook Kirby *Meta Knight *Galaxia Darkness *King Dedede *Waddle Dee Army *Maxim Tomato *Warp Star *Dragoon *Superspice Curry *Star Rod *Knuckle Joe *Beam Kirby *Needle Kirby *Sword Kirby *Sleep Kirby *Wing Kirby *Fighter Kirby *Ice Kirby *Fire Kirby *Plasma Kirby *Tornado Kirby *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Gordo *Hydra *Halberd *Bonkers *Cappy *Golem *Kracko *Sir Kibble *Walky *Wheelie *Bomber *Bugzzy *Combo Cannon *Apples Now all I need to do is to add the links. Reversinator :I just realized that neither this site's list nor the Smash Bros wiki list have them all. Reversinator Hey dude! How are you? Good? You don't know me so I'll introduce myself. My name is Zachery W. Osborn. I tend to call myself Zach O. but my username as you probably can see is Thefallenangel407. I haven't been here for a while now which is why you won't know me. I have my own wiki that in just one month went from having zero pages to over 400. Incredible right?! If you want you don't have to you can join... unless you have something against Shy Guys... you can do whatever. It was good talking to you. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : I might help, but one question: is it only supposed to talk about Shy Guys (and similar characters)? 'Reversinator' ::Actually that sounds about right but you can make up your own Shy Guy which is how we got to the 400 mark in the first place. And if you are doing something that involves a Shy Guy in it then that's acceptable there too. I think the link is at Gamefreak's talk page under one of the headlines that says I'm thinking of... or something like that. It'll be good to have you help us especially considering how you're helping this wiki out a lot. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Then how come there's a page on a Yu-Gi-Oh card? Reversinator ::::What the?! Oh yeah. I saw that article. Timson says it has something to do with his comic series although I didn't see any mentioning of a Shy Guy in it except for the first one... I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Isn't it strange to have a wiki full of fan-made things that have little to do with the wikia? Reversinator ::::::Well we have a lot of the real varieties too so... yeah... I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I am surprised Throughout all the time this wiki was here, nobody thought of making an article for "Door". I've finally made one, and now I'll start stake. Reversinator :I am on... WHAT THE F-- 787 edits?! You're going to pass me by a landmark if this keeps going on!! I need to start editing at this wiki again >.> DX ::That's what happens when you're always on. Reversinator :::Congrats, Reversinator, keep up the good work. If you need help with something, just contact me or the other users.-- hello on the nuff page you put an image that belongs to the kirbys rainbow resourt!!! :And just because it's on another page it means that I'm not aloud to use it again? Reversinator Welcome to the internet. And have you even talked to anyone at KRR? If you did, you'd know they don't mind. Rev is right. EmptyStar 23:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC)